


Need and Desire

by cleo4u2



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Alpha!Jake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Jake, and it makes his rut worse, jake has adhd, mild Self-harm, omega!Cougar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Jake prefers to spend his ruts alone, where his hormones and ADHD will bother him the least. This time, Cougar has different plans.





	Need and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All errors are my own.

Being an Alpha in the army wasn’t so bad once you got used to the initial territorial disputes. After basic, the big, showy displays of dominance common in civilian life were boiled down to a minute, at most, and then only between someone of equal rank. Rank was really what helped, keeping Alphas from fighting with just a simple glance to the shoulder. 

The only time nothing helped, was during a rut.

The Losers had been working together for so long their cycles had synced, so they had regular down time every three months. Pooch always went home to Jolene while Clay would find a willing Omega and hole up in a hotel. No one knew what Roque and Cougar did, but Jake always went to the rut huts for his cycle. 

Despite its name, the rut huts were actually a three story building with a staircase at each end that opened on each floor to a row of studio shaped apartments. Each had a door that could seal upon entry to keep in the scent of the occupant so any designation could use one in peace without bothering anyone who wasn’t on their cycle, or attract anyone who was. Jake liked them because they were so quiet; just the hum of the fridge and the air filter. No one to bother him when his brain was wound so tight he couldn’t finish a single thought before the next one was on him. No extra sounds to make him twitch and jump, winding him up until he snapped and hurt himself or someone else. Just him, which was more than enough.

Of course, their had been complications with their last mission and they’d gotten pulled out late. Jake was already _in_ his rut by the time they’d gotten home. They all were. The Alpha pheromones had crept under his skin so he’d itched enough that he now had red welts in a rash over his forearms from scratching. Roque and Clay had gone at it, literally pressed forehead to forehead before Pooch and Jake had pulled them apart. 

The second they’d landed, he’d taken off for the huts and jogged until the big, white building had come into sight. Only then had he slowed down. Check in had gone well and the nurse had given him a sympathetic look before sending him to the third floor. The MPs on shift had had much less friendly glances for him, but Jake couldn’t blame them. An Alpha in rut was dangerous, even an Alpha with ADHD like Jake.

Jake’s key opened the fourth door on the third floor, letting him into a single room with a bed pushed under the only window. A dresser by the bathroom door was beneath a wall-mounted T.V., while the kitchen was to his immediate left. It consisted of a stove, microwave, and fridge. The later would be stocked with simple ingredients and a plethora of frozen meals that would last him the week. Extra bedding would be in the closet inside the bathroom, but the only clothes he had were what he’d carried with him. Since he’d come straight from his mission, that meant pretty much nothing clean, but Jake hated the press of cloth to his skin during his rut anyways.

Tossing his duffel on the ground, Jake stretched and pulled his shirt off over his head. At last he let himself relax. Here there was no extra feedback from his senses. Just a plain, white room for the next week with his laptop, a T.V., and his hand to work through the hormones pumping through his veins.

Except… he could still smell the world outside. He could hear people moving in the stairs. For a moment he thought that his air filtration had broken down, but then he turned around. A deceptively delicate hand held open the door to his room, allowing the world in. 

If that hand had been attached to anyone but Cougar Alvarez, Jake would have taken it off at the wrist.

Jake tried to ask, “What are you doing here?” but it came out as an angry demand. Considering the situation, he thought Cougar would understand. They were Alphas in rut and Cougar was in what was decidedly _Jake’s_ space. Jake had every right to challenge Cougar; not even being best friends changed that. No one would blame him for attacking Cougar right now, either. 

Well, no one but Jake.

Deep brown eyes watched Jake silently for what felt like an eternity and then Cougar stepped fully into the room and let the door swing shut. Jake barely registered the sound of the lock clicking home, or the seal hissing into place, because the look in Cougar’s eyes was pushing every, single button he had. The pupils were dilated nearly black and a light sheen of sweat had his face glistening in the overhead fluorescent lights. He was still dressed in his filthy combat fatigues and smelled of mud, the jungle, and… 

And…

Jake inhaled sharply and felt every thought coalesce into a single realization: Cougar smelled like _heat_. He smelled like Omega and sex, not Alpha and aggression. He smelled of _yes_ and _now_ and _Jake’s_. 

Cougar’s lips twitched into a smirk, saying he knew exactly what Jake was smelling. For a single moment, Jake struggled to think past the extra hormones Cougar’s heat scent had created. He tried to figure out why Cougar didn’t smell like the Alpha he was. He tried to question why, if Cougar was an Omega, he would follow Jake into a rut hut. He even tried to wonder these things aloud. Then the moment passed and Jake’s more rational mind was swept away by the pounding of his blood and the thickening of his cock. 

Nothing mattered but this Omega and his own need.

The wall shook as Jake slammed Cougar against it and buried his face in the source of all those sweet scents. Just beneath and behind Cougar’s ear, his scent glands poured forth pheromones that would call to any Alpha within a mile. To Jake, who was deep in the grips of his own cycle, they stripped away all the distractions, all his questions and thoughts, and left him with nothing but need and desire. 

Jake growled, “Mine.”

“Please,” Cougar whined and there was no going back.

Jake ripped at Cougar’s clothes, popping buttons and tearing stitches, until Cougar was naked against him. His cock was a deep red and already hard, curving toward his belly out of a dark thatch of curls. Though Jake was holding his shoulders against the wall, his body arched in an effort to touch any part of Jake, and left his muscles on display in all their well-defined perfection. 

Licking a stripe across Cougar’s throat, Jake savored his salty taste and licked his way to Cougar’s tiny, perky brown nipples. A single touch had Cougar quivering, a gasping moan breaking from his throat as his hands clutched at Jake’s shoulders. He moaned even louder as Jake latched his mouth to one hard bud and sucked, flicking the nub with his tongue. 

“Jake,” Cougar groaned and Jake dropped both his hands from Cougar’s shoulders. One fell to his chest to tease and pluck his other nipple while he also grabbed Cougar’s hip and lifted, pulling Cougar’s leg off the ground and wrapping it about his waist. Immediately the smell of slick hit Jake’s nose and he growled again because Cougar needed this as much as he did.

Lifting his head with a wet pop, Jake licked his lips.

“Get on the bed,” he demanded, adding a light smack to Cougar’s ass as encouragement.

The slap jolted through Cougar’s entire body and he inhaled sharply before slowly lowering his leg from Jake’s hip. Sweat oiled his skin and left damp curls plastered to his face and neck. Great breathes through his mouth made his chest heave and his eyes were so glazed Jake wasn’t sure he’d understood the command. Then, with an effort, he pushed himself off the wall and _sauntered_ over to the bed. 

There was no other word for it. His hips swayed hypnotically, drawing Jake’s eye to his thick, round ass. Sparkles of light caught on the slick leaking from Cougar’s hole, running down between his thighs from how aroused he had become under Jake’s mouth. Jake’s hands were shaking as he yanked off his pants and boots, nearly falling over because he couldn’t take his eyes from Cougar’s delicious body as he crawled slowly onto the bed and just as deliberately spread his legs.

Now Cougar was completely on display. His back had a perfect dip, pushing his ass out and toward Jake, just begging to be taken. His hole twitched as if Cougar could feel Jake’s gaze and more slick leaked down, sliding toward his balls, which were tight between his legs, just obscuring the hard line of his cock.

Then he looked back at Jake over his shoulder, his long lashes dark on his cheekbones. His lips were pink from being bitten and parted as his tongue darted out to moisten chapped skin. 

“Alpha,” he rasped through a hoarse throat and Jake was on him. 

Gripping Cougar’s hips, he left his fingerprints on pale skin as he lined himself up and thrust into that inviting, wet hole with one push. Cougar _shouted_, back and throat arching toward the ceiling. Then he was pushing back against Jake, making Jake’s need for _more_ spiral so high he couldn’t slow down. He pulled out, slammed back in, and Cougar moved with him. He pushed back onto every thrust and cried out when Jake pulled out. 

In no time at all, Jake was coming, pouring his seed into Cougar’s body, and growling Cougar’s name as he came. Cougar’s entire body shuddered as Jake’s knot inflated, locking their bodies together for the next several hours. He didn’t collapse, though. To Jake’s surprise, a tension he hadn’t noticed in Cougar melted away. 

Smoothing a hand down Cougar’s spine, Jake asked, “Cougs?”

“More,” Cougar pleaded, his hands curling into fists in the sheets. “Alpha, _more_.”

So Jake gave him more. He pulled out until his knot pulled at Cougar’s hole, then pushed back inside so slick and come dripped around Jake’s cock. Over and over and over, until Cougar was trembling, barely able to stay on his hands and knees, and Jake rode him down to the bed. He kept thrusting, pushing into his Omega again and again as Cougar cried out and shuddered and at last came into the sheets.

Jake carefully draped his weight over Cougar’s body. His palms slid up Cougar’s arms to his hands. Finding they were still fisted in the sheets, he pulled them open, so he could lace their fingers together. Satisfied, Jake nosed along Cougar’s jaw until he could bury his face just above Cougar’s scent glands.

His sigh of contentment had Cougar laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Jake mumbled.

Cougar’s fingers squeezed his.

“Mine.”

Jake was nodding before he really thought the statement through, which made further thinking on the subject pretty pointless so he turned his mind to other things while he could. They’d both fall back under the influence of their hormones once Jake’s knot had subsided and they’d fuck again. That’s how they were going to spend the next week, minus breaks when their bodies demanded food, or a shower, or the bathroom. 

Jake wasn’t complaining. This was going to be the best rut ever.

Since he had the ability, Jake asked “Why did I think you were an Alpha?”

Cougar laughed at him again.

“Pheromone suppressants combined with a synthetic pheromone spray.”

Jake lifted his head in surprise, meeting Cougar’s very amused gaze.

“That shit they sell for Omega’s to spray on their pillow during a heat?”

With a satisfied smirk, Cougar nodded.

“Huh,” was all Jake could think to say. “Well, this is much more fun.”

Quietly, Cougar admitted, “I thought you might refuse.”

Reluctantly, Jake didn’t bury his face back in Cougar’s incredible scent. He nosed Cougar’s cheek, then twisted and strained until he could kiss him properly without pulling too hard where they were still inescapably joined. The kiss was soft and short, but Jake smiled when he pulled back because the gentle grin on Cougar’s lips said he’d gotten his point across just fine.

Just to be sure, Jake said, “I’m not gonna want to spend another cycle without you.”

Cougar closed his eyes, but his smile didn’t fade a single watt. 

“You had better.”

Grinning his own fond smile, Jake let himself indulge in Cougar’s scent at last. There was nothing else he needed or desired more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> **Come and visit Cleo on... places...**  
Tumblr: [@cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
Pillowfort: [Cleo4u2](https://www.pillowfort.io/Cleo4u2)  
Twitter: [@Cleo4u2](https://twitter.com/Cleo4u2)


End file.
